Just Those Moments in Life
by Juura99
Summary: A collection of individual, short drabbles. May or may not contain pairings. Rating K  to T depending. No connection between stories. AU/Canon verse. All characters included. Possible OOCness. Enjoy!
1. Adorable

**Okay, so basically this will just be a collection of short drabbles or something, never with any real plot but rather just little ideas that spring up from time to time that I jot down. I don't have any set number of drabbles, they'll come whenever I write one or so forth. This is not an ongoing story, this is just drabbles, each one on their own and complete. This will not take priority, my other stories do of course.**

**I hope you enjoy this random collection of drabbles. Stories may, or may not contain pairings, however they will never be anything rated higher than K+, and a T is for swearing. Most stories might be AU, but also some set in Ninja-verse.**

**Warnings: No warnings on this drabble unless you count fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Uchiha brothers. Or anyone in Naruto.**

**Drabble 1: Adorable.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Itachi sighed, his arms slumping down and his shoulders sagging as he stood in the centre of the living room, a grumpy expression on his face. His bad mood could easily be pin pointed to the fact that his three year old brother Sasuke was climbing on his head, his small hands often slipping hitting and striking Itachi's nine year old face.

The tiny Uchiha was laughing madly and squealing every time his hand slipped. His large, excited black eyes shined with amusement and joy as he wiggled about on his brother's head. His legs flailed slightly as he rested his belly on the top of Itachi's head, and his hands grabbed onto the long spikes of Itachi's hair to keep himself seated. Itachi winced when his hair was tugged, sharp pain echoing through his skin.

"Sasuke...why are you climbing on me?" he asked grumpily. Sasuke continued to giggle, his small hands now moving to slap lightly at Itachi's cheeks in a playful manner.

"'Tachi! 'Tachi!" he called over and over, his voice filled with happiness. Itachi sighed heavily once more and walked over to the couch, sitting down. Sasuke slipped off his head immediately at the sudden drop, and landed on his bum on the couch cushion next to Itachi. He looked up with wide black eyes at his older brother, who had stood up as soon as Sasuke had fallen off of him. His little arms reached up and towards the older boy imploringly.

"'Tachi!" he whined. Itachi ignored him, not wanting to have his baby brother crawling all over him again.

"You can play by yourself, Sasuke." He said gently before turning and beginning to walk away.

He froze at the doorway when he heard the soft whimper. Knowing that he'd regret it, he looked over his shoulder.

Sasuke was still on the couch, his arms no longer stretched towards him. Instead, they hung limply on his lap. Sasuke was looking down at his lap, his chubby cheeks red and his lower lip trembling pathetically as he tried to hold back his sobs. His glossy black eyes showed nothing but innocent sadness. He let out another whimper, reaching up and rubbing his fists against his eyes to wipe away the tears.

As he had known, Itachi regretted having said that and left his little brother there. Of course Sasuke didn't know any better and was just trying to spend time with him and have fun.

Itachi felt like a terrible person now.

He turned around and quickly walked back over to the couch, crouching down so he was level with Sasuke.

"Sasuke? I'm sorry." He said softly. The little Uchiha looked up before sticking out his lower lip and shuffling around, crossing his arms with his back to his big brother. Itachi held back a smile. His little brother could be so adorable, especially when he pouted.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you cry." He said, reaching out and gently grabbing his brother's shoulders. Sasuke sniffled, squirming in his grip.

"M'not kywying!" he mumbled, his eyes narrowed. Itachi chuckled and stood up. He saw Sasuke's eyes widen, and knew the younger Uchiha thought he was going to leave again. Not wanting to upset the small boy even more, Itachi swooped down, wrapping his arms around the tiny boy and nuzzling his face into Sasuke's cheek, snorting and placing wet kisses on it. Sasuke squealed and laughed, squirming in his brother's hold as Itachi rubbed his nose against Sasuke's cheek before blowing a raspberry.

Sasuke laughed crazily, finally getting away from Itachi. He crawled off the couch and started running, his chubby legs wobbling as he went. Itachi followed after him, his hands reaching out like make-shift claws as he called out in a scary-but-still-playful voice.

"I'm coming to get you! I'm coming to catch you!"

Sasuke squealed again, his laughter echoing in the house as he ran through the halls, Itachi always behind him and making sure he never fell or got hurt while still maintaining his monster image.

Mikoto watched her two sons run around and she couldn't help the smile warmly at the scene before her.

Her sons really were adorable.

**End.**

* * *

**'SSOCUTE! XD**


	2. Kankurou's Dream

**This is based on a joke an old friend told me. Quite the long winded one, but hey, it made a good drabble, so YAY!**

**Characters: The Sand Siblings.**

**Verse: AU**

**Rating: T for swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Enjoy!**

**Drabble 2- Kankurou's Dream.**

* * *

Kankurou had a dream. No, it wasn't just a dream, it was desperation.

His little brother, Gaara, had an awesome car. It was an old Chevy Impala, sleek and black and the engine growled like a suave lion king. That engine sent shivers up Kankurou's spine.

And he wanted to drive that car.

But Gaara was extremely stingy. He loved that car as much as he loved his childhood teddy bear, Kuma-chan. And considering the fact that the last person who didn't treat Kuma-chan with respect and gentleness ended up with a broken leg, a sprained wrist, and needing intensive psychological therapy, it was safe to assume that Gaara wouldn't let anyone else drive his car.

But Kankurou was growing desperate. Every time he saw that beauty pull up in the driveway, he would melt. His older sister, Temari, called him weird, and he knew that maybe he was, but _damn_ that was one fine car.

And so, Kankurou walked up to his little brother, who was sitting in a chair, reading a book. Kuma-chan was snuggled against his side quite happily. Of course, no one dared point out that it wasn't really 'cool' for a nineteen year old to still snuggle a teddy bear. The last victim was still fresh in their minds.

Kankurou swallowed thickly and pulled together all of his confidence, striding up to Gaara.

"Gaara! Let me drive your car!" he yelled, standing with his feet apart and his hands set on his hips.

Gaara didn't even glance up at him, instead just flipping the page of his book. "No."

"Please Gaara? Just once!" Kankurou begged. He was not above begging when it came to that car.

"Can your dick touch your ass?" Gaara asked blandly, glancing up. Kankurou blinked.

"What?"

"Can your dick touch your ass?" Gaara repeated, his voice monotone and bored. Kankurou shifted, confused.

"Uh, no. Why?"

Gaara returned his gaze to his book. "Right. Well when it _can_, then we'll talk." He said.

Kankurou stared at him, but he knew that he wouldn't get anywhere now. Gaara was finished with the discussion for today. Dejected, he turned and slumped away, thinking over his brother's words. Then it hit him.

"So all I have to do is get my dick to touch my ass, and he'll consider letting me drive his car?" he said softly to himself before grinning. "Alright! I can do this!" he pumped his fist and ran to his bedroom, checking up online for some mail order products that might be useful.

When Temari received a bill a few days later, she could only stare in horror at all the enlargeners, lengtheners and weights that had been bought, and decided not to even question because she'd only feel sick by the end of the answer.

A week later, during which Kankurou barely stepped out of his room, the middle sibling pulled open his door with a smug grin on his face. It had taken all of his time, plenty of pain and a lot of patience, but he'd finally managed to do it.

He waltzed through the house, his steps wide apart. Temari sent him a rather confused look from where she sat in the living room, a few papers and books spread out before her. Gaara was sitting in the chair across from her, once again reading with Kuma-chan in his lap.

Kankurou strolled up to his brother and crossed his arms.

"Gaara! Let me drive your car!" he declared.

"Can your dick touch your ass?" Gaara asked calmly, marking his place in his book and putting it aside.

Kankurou grinned. "Yes it can!" he announced proudly. Temari gagged behind him but he ignored her. "So? What's your answer?"

Gaara stood up, holding his teddy to his side. He smirked at Kankurou before brushing past him, his car keys jingling in his hands as he called out his answer.

"Go fuck yourself. You're not driving my car."

**End.**

**Ahahah... Yeah. This was fun to write.**

**Poor Kankurou. He never got to drive the car.**


	3. Headache

**Another one! Got this idea watching a scene of a series.**

**Characters: Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke and Mizuki.**

**Verse: AU**

**Rating: K+**

**Enjoy!**

**Drabble 3- Headache...  
**

* * *

Police chief Mizuki sighed as he looked through the small window in his door at the three boys sitting behind his office desk, their posture lazy and their faces bored. He groaned, already sensing an oncoming headache at the thought of questioning these kids.

They'd been called in due to a public disturbance. It was nothing too serious, he supposed. Just a bunch of kids rough housing around until someone got hurt a bit too much and some property was destroyed.

He took a deep breath before pushing through the door.

"Hello boys." He greeted, walking in to stand in front of them, the desk between them. The three boys looked up, their faces not showing all that much guilt. Perhaps just a little regret at having been called down here at all.

Mizuki flipped through the report from his subordinates, reading over the facts of the fight and such before slapping the folder down and clearing his throat, fixing the three with a stare.

"So...picking a brawl in public? Getting into a fight and destroying someone else's property? Getting arrested?" he licked his lips, smacking them once. "...Is this what you boys consider fun?" he asked.

The boy on the left, a blond with tan skin and blue eyes looked up, grinning cheekily. "No sir. We don't particularly have fun getting arrested." Mizuki took in the whisker like markings on the boy's face with slight interest, wondering where they'd come from, but he focused more on the boy's words than his personal curiosity.

"Oh? But starting a brawl is fun?" he asked sceptically. The second boy, a brunet with narrow black eyes and tattooed cheeks snorted.

"Sir, I'm not sure how it can be considered a brawl." He said, looking up. "I mean, I'm not even sure why I was arrested! All I was doing was trying to stop these two guys from killing each other." He motioned to the blond and his other friend, a raven haired boy with coal black eyes and a blank face. "Personally, I think I'm a hero!" the brunet concluded, grinning widely. His two friends scoffed and rolled their eyes while Mizuki eyed the boy, annoyed at his cheeky attitude.

"You think you're funny?" he questioned. The boy smiled.

"I think I'm adorable." He answered seriously, offering up a puppy dog smile to top it off. The blond choked on his own saliva as he laughed, and the raven beside him started smirking, his lips twitching with the effort to hold in his laughter.

Mizuki felt the headache beginning. These boys were cheeky for sure, and weren't taking anything seriously. It was all just an elaborate joke to them, he knew it. He sighed, wondering why he had to be the one to deal with the annoying youths of today.

"Listen here boys...you guys are in trouble. It's not big; at least, it doesn't have to be. But if you make this difficult, then things could get a whole lot messier for the both of us." He informed, fixing the three with a stern glare. "Now, you fought in public. You accidentally hurt an innocent bystander, and you destroyed some public property."

"If it's the property of the public, then we as the public, had a right to destroy it didn't we?" the raven said, smirking at his own joke while his two friends bit their lips in an attempt to quell the laughter.

Mizuki scowled down at them. "Look smartass, I haven't got time to deal with punks like you."

"Then let us go. We're not going to fight again anytime soon. You guys kind of ruined the moment when you showed up with your flashing lights and oversized badges." The blond said easily, leaning back in his seat and smiling airily at the police chief. Mizuki was losing his patience, and these three insolent boys were wearing him thin. He was going to snap soon.

"Look here, boys. I'm only going to say this once. This is a peaceful town most of the time, and I intend to keep it that way. So when a bunch of youngsters like you start causing trouble, I won't hesitate to make sure you learn a lesson. So stop with the wisecracks and just cooperate with me, and then we can put this whole thing behind us and go our own ways. I'll say it again, just cooperate-"

"I thought you were only going to say it once." The brunet spoke up, a shit eating grin on his face.

The blond burst out laughing while the raven grinned towards his lap, his shoulders shaking with silent mirth. The brunet in the middle just kept grinning, obviously pleased with himself. Mizuki glared at him before he sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face.

Just as he thought.

He had a headache now.

**End.

* * *

**

**I seem to have a habit of turning Mizuki into an okay character. Huh...strange. ¬_¬**


	4. Next Door Enemies

**Characters: Kiba and Shino.**

**Rating: T for language.**

**Verse: AU**

**Drabble 4- Next Door Enemies  
**

* * *

Kiba tilted his hands, his fingers smashing against the buttons on the controller as he tried to beat his opponent in DOA. The other person pulled a feint, and got him into a tackle. He cursed loudly, his head jerking as he spat out an insult before he resumed his fierce button mashing.

The match went on, and Kiba began to swear colourfully as his character kept getting tackled, kicked over edges or anything else. He was losing and badly. He cried out when his opponent did a spectacular combo that not only kicked Kiba's ass, but also sent his character tumbling down a set of stairs, and they were dead before the hit the floor.

He threw his arms up, the controller flying out of his hand and landing on his bed behind him.

"Dammit! That bastard won again!" he growled, slapping his hands over his face in irritation. He stayed still, sobbing a bit at the fact he'd now lost for the fifth time in a row to the same guy before he heard his door opening. Peeking through his fingers, he saw his roommate Shino looking in, an eyebrow raised behind the dark glasses he wore.

"I heard you yelling. What's going on?" Shino asked in his baritone voice. He looked around the room before looking back at Kiba. "You weren't masturbating were you?" he asked.

Kiba snorted. "No, I wasn't." He paused, frowning. "But I should sometime soon. I'm a bit frustrated." He said absently.

Shino rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "Just keep it down. It's distracting." He said. He glanced towards the T.V, seeing the game screen. "...You lost again." He stated.

Kiba growled. "Don't remind me." He said, reaching over and grabbing the controller. "But dammit, I'm not giving up! I'll show that bastard that I can win! I'll kick his ass so hard he won't be able to sit for a week!" he promised angrily.

Shino nodded. "Good luck then." He said and Kiba waved him away. Shino turned, closing the door before walking back into his own room. He closed his door and walked over to the bed, sitting down and picking up the controller next to him. He smirked as he looked at the message from his previous opponent, declaring the sixth rematch of today. He chuckled and accepted, getting in the first hit as soon as the game started.

He grinned when he heard Kiba cursing him from his own room. If only the other teen knew his worst opponent was right next door.

**END.**


	5. Classic Road Trip

**Inspired by a scene in the series I'm watching.I don't own anything. (How I wish I owned the car though...)  
**

**Characters: Sasuke and Naruto.**

**Rating: T for Language.**

**Verse: AU (I will write a canon verse...sometime...maybe... ¬_¬)**

**Drabble 5- Classic Road Trip**

* * *

The car growled as it sped down the empty roads, empty fields and the occasional farm house slipping past the windows as it went. Even though the windows were up, the loud echo of the music blasting inside would be heard by anyone it passed, if only briefly.

The sleek black car, a Chevrolet Impala continued at it's fast pace, and the two people in the front seats continued to talk.

Sasuke Uchiha looked at the cardboard box in his lap, his fingers picking tentatively at the load of cassette tapes packed within. His dark raven hair, styled with bangs hanging on either side of his face while the back was spiked upwards and out. His favourite blue jacket covered his white t-shirt, and he shifted slightly, getting his jean clad legs comfortable. He huffed in amusement at some of the names he saw on the tapes before tilting his head to his friend and the driver of the car, the small stud in his nose glinting in the sunlight.

"Man...You need to update your cassette tape collection." He said above the sound of AC/DC's song 'Back in Black' blasting through the car's interior.

His friend, Naruto Uzumaki glanced at him from the driver seat, his wild blond hair mussed due to the slight breeze coming in from his hardly-opened window. His dark brown leather jacket was slung over the back of his seat, and his blindingly orange shirt was scrunched up near his waist from being too long. His toned arms rested against the steering wheel, keeping them on the road while allowing him to relax a bit. He cocked a blond eyebrow, once again glancing at his friend with a bright blue eye.

"Oh? And why is that?" he asked, licking his chapped lips and letting his tongue play with the small lip ring to the right side of his mouth.

Sasuke sent him a look, picking up the first tape he found. "For starters, they're fucking cassette tapes dude." He said pointedly. "When are you going to invest in a CD player?"

Naruto chuckled easily, leaning back in his seat a bit and making the sunshine bounce off his bright hair. "Come on man, you know I ain't got the cash for that. Besides..." he grinned, turning the volume up and bobbing his head to the guitar playing. "Cassette tapes or no, you gotta love these songs!"

Sasuke snorted, pushing the box off his lap and onto the floor by his feet. "Yeah whatever, but seriously. Do you have anything that was only made _after _you were born or whatever?" he asked, smirking when Naruto frowned in thought.

"...I don't think so, but who cares!" he said defensively. "No one can beat the classics!" he insisted, slapping his hands onto the steering wheel in time with the drum beat.

Sasuke shook his head in amusement, facing the roads again. "How far until we reach Neji's place?" he asked with a slight yawn.

Naruto hummed, his torso swinging as he moved with the song. "Uh, about another hour maybe?" he said thoughtfully.

Sasuke sighed, sliding down in his seat a bit and shrugging his shoulders to relieve some pressure. He reached over and turned the volume down just a little bit, knowing Naruto wouldn't agree to drive in silence.

"Okay, I'm going to have a nap then. Wake me when we arrive." He yawned, turning his head away and getting as comfortable as he could in the slightly cramped space.

Naruto nodded, concentrating more on the song than on his friend. It was nearing the end and he grinned, loving his choice in music.

The next song started and Naruto couldn't help but drum on the wheel along with it, moving his head as he did so.

Beside him, he heard a disbelieving scoff before Sasuke spoke up without turning around.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me..."

"Oh sod off, asshole. 'Eye of the Tiger' is awesome and you know it."

**END.**


	6. Valentine's Day

**I have never been one to make a deal out of Valentine's Day. One: I've never really had anyone to spend it with and Two: I don't really see the point. You should show your partner love throughout the year anyway so why should today be any different? But that's just my opinion, I don't wish to impose on the sweet dreams of anyone else. But this is how I'd spend my Valentines...well, I can't speak for my BF, he might do something different, but if left up to me, this would probably be the outcome... *Is not a romantic unless bribed***

**Characters: Sasuke and Naruto**

**Verse: AU (DAMMIT! I WILL WRITE CANON SOON!)**

**Warnings: They're a couple so Shounen-Ai.**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all...**

**Valentine's Day.  
**

* * *

Naruto's tongue poked out between his teeth as his fingers flew over the controller. The character on the screen did a spectacular combo, and his eyes narrowed in silent victory.

Sasuke, sitting at the bottom of the bed Naruto was lying on, turned the page of his book, reading glasses perched on his nose. The normally distracting sounds of the fight on screen weren't enough to interrupt his reading today, since he'd gotten to a very intense part of the story.

Naruto cursed softly when his character was blasted off the edge, and the 'K.O' splashed across the screen. He let the controller flop down onto the bed and rolled onto his back, stretching languidly.

Once his joints cracked-to which Sasuke's eyebrow ticked in annoyance- he looked to the side at the calendar. His eyes scanned the page before widening ever so slightly. He rolled back over to his stomach and commando crawled a bit to the edge so that his chin could rest on Sasuke's shoulder if he wanted.

"Hey Sasuke." He called, leaning close.

Sasuke kept reading, and Naruto waited patiently. He knew that the raven was very into the story, but he also knew that Sasuke would turn to him eventually.

And he did. He reached the end of a paragraph, and deemed it okay to turn. He looked around, opening his mouth to question.

"What is it?"

Naruto leant forward and pressed a sweet kiss to the raven's lips before pulling back. Sasuke blinked at him through his reading glasses.

"What was that for?" he asked his blond boyfriend in confusion.

Naruto just smiled and pointed to the calendar. "It's Valentine's Day today." He said.

Sasuke looked at the calendar too and his lips parted in surprise. "Really? I didn't even realize."

"Me neither. But I figured it's only right to give you a kiss." Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke smirked, leaning towards him and returning the favour before he once again turned his attention to his book. "Happy Valentines Dobe."

Naruto grinned, scooting back on the bed and grabbing the controller and re-starting his game. "Right back at you, Teme." He cheered.

* * *

**End.**

**Reviews are nice...**


	7. Magazine

**Characters: Ino and Sakura.**

**Verse: Ninja-verse (HAHA! I TOLD YOU I'D PUT THEM IN HERE AT LEAST ONCE! :D)**

**RatingL K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Warnings: None to speak of...**

**Drabble #7: Magazine  
**

* * *

Ino rolled over onto her stomach, biting her thumb as she read over the article in the magazine she'd bought. Her legs kicked absently in the air behind her and she hummed an unknown tune. Her hair was clipped back and messy, and her face was devoid of any make-up for the time being.

Her eyes brightened in interest as she read over the new test that was in the magazine, and the urge to find someone to try it grew.

As her luck would have it, the door to her room opened and her best-friend/rival walked in.

"Hey Ino, you're dad said I could come up. What're you up to?" Sakura asked, closing the door as she pulled off her Chuunin vest and hung it on the hook nearby.

Ino grinned up at Sakura. "Just relaxing. I got some time off from missions so I'm vegetating as much as I can." She said. Sakura laughed lightly as she sat down on a cushy purple beanbag in the corner.

"Shikamaru's laziness is rubbing off on you." She commented, and Ino nodded in agreement before they both burst into fits of giggles.

Once they calmed down, Ino fixed a gleaming eye on Sakura. "Hey Sakura, let's do a test." She challenged.

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow. "What sort of test?"

"You just answer with the first name that comes up in your mind, alright? And be perfectly honest too." Ino said, scooting closer to the edge and holding the magazine securely. Sakura sighed, running a hand through her hair before nodded.

"Alright." She agreed and Ino yipped happily before reading out the first question.

"There is a door in front of you, and you open it. Who is standing there?" Ino began, smiling. '_This answers who she needs most to satisfy her heart right now._'

Sakura hummed in thought for a second before shrugging. "I say Naruto."

Ino blinked before smirking. "Next question... You enter a haunted house that is so pitch black you can't even see your feet...who goes in with you?" she recited.

Sakura leant back and crossed her arms. "...Lee. I think Lee for this one."

Ino blinked and withheld a giggle. '_That answers who she wants to have a deeper relationship with! Oh this is awesome!'_ She thought slyly.

"Okay then. Someone is standing behind you, even though you can't see who they are. Who do you think it is?" Ino asked.

"Hmm...I'd say...You actually. Ino." Sakura said, tilting her head to the side.

Ino's fingers dug into the magazine as she fought to keep the smile on her face. '_..So...you harbour distrust for me, eh Forehead?_' she thought angrily, a growl in her throat before she caught it. Fighting for her composure under Sakura's questioning gaze, she cleared her throat and moved onto the next question.

"Who is the person who you see sitting two seats away from you?" she asked.

Sakura looked very thoughtful on this one before she sighed. "I see Sasuke-kun." She mumbled.

"Huh?.!" Ino gaped. '_That question answers who she cares the least for! S-so how can she say Sasuke-kun? I know she does care for him!_' "Are you sure?" Ino asked in disbelief.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yes. When you ask me that, I picture a classroom, and Sasuke-kun is sitting two seats away near the window, just looking outside and looking pretty lonely." She elaborated.

"What about the other questions?" Ino asked, frowning.

"Well for question one, I easily opening the door and seeing Naruto standing there smiling and asking me to go out with him for some ramen or something silly like that. Then with the haunted house, I can see Lee walking beside me, swearing to protect me from whatever is inside." Sakura explained, and Ino had to admit she could see the logic in that one.

"But what about me? Standing behind you?" she asked.

Sakura bit her lips slightly, looking a little embarrassed. "I picture you standing behind me and keeping an eye out for me. You always have my back and I can count on you to fall on." She mumbled, crossing her arms.

Ino blinked, feeling a small part of her melt at her friend's trust and loyalty in her.

"Aw, Forehead..." she said sweetly to which Sakura growled.

"Shut up Pig."

Ino giggled and silence reigned for a few moments before Sakura spoke up.

"So...did you learn something?" she asked.

Ino nodded. "Yes I did." She said before she rolled the magazine up and threw it into the garbage can. "I learned never to buy that book of lies again. What a waste of three hundred Yen." She sighed.

Sakura just laughed.

* * *

**:/ lol, I dunno.**

**Reviews are enjoyed! :3  
**


	8. Interesting Experience

**Characters: Naruto and Kushina**

**Rating: K+**

**Drabble# 8: Interesting Experience**

**Note: This is all true...this happened to me and my mom back when we first immigrated here. I'm Naruto, obviously and my mom is Kushina, obviously. XD I just remembered this tonight and thought I'd share it with ya'll. :D**

**XD I have never seen my mom go so red in the face before.  
**

* * *

Naruto pressed his face against the window, the seatbelt cutting into his chest harshly, but he ignored it. He peered through the windows, watching the passing buildings with interest. It was all so different to what he was used to. He had, only recently, immigrated to a new country and was still getting used to all the changes. The scenery was different, as was the weather and everything. Even the food tasted different! He found it both interesting and intimidating. Today, he and his mother were meeting a realtor to go and look at some houses for rent. Beside him his mother, Kushina, hummed slightly as she drove them through the unfamiliar streets, occasionally glancing at the small GPS attached to the window to makure sure she was heading the right way.

"How much further?" Naruto inquired, turning away from the passing buildings to look at his mother. She hummed, looking at the device.

"It's not too far now. It's just the issue of actually finding the right building," she said slowly as they entered a new, more crowded part of the city. They passed stores and office buildings, the roads getting smaller and smaller and the cars becoming less and less.

They both peered at the GPS, not sure where it was leading them.

"I think it's down here?" Kushina mumbled uncertainly as she turned onto a smaller road. Naruto crossed his arms, surveying the area and seeing lots of shops. At least, he thought he could. It was hard to tell when there were so many people walking around. They were milling about, carrying bags or suitcases or nothing at all and just jogging through. The style of the people wasn't too different, thankfully, but there were a lot more business people walking around.

The further they drove, the more he frowned, realizing that people were walking across the road as freely as if it were a sidewalk. Kushina was also looking confused, continually turning to the GPS for guidance. However, the damn thing seemed to be malfunctioning as the little arrow indicating them jumped from spot to spot on the miniature map, never staying in one place long enough to make sense of it.

"This thing was a waste of money!" Kushina grumbled, turning slightly to avoid a couple. Many of the people walking were giving them odd looks as they moved out of the way. Naruto straightened in his seat, something in his head telling him there was something _incredibly_ wrong here. He leant close to the window and peered at the road. It was actually more of a red brick...

"Oh my God!" he yelped, jerking back in his seat so harshly Kushina jumped. "Mom, this isn't a road! It's a _public walkway_ for these shops! Cars aren't supposed to drive here!" he yelled, voice cracking. The car jerked to a halt and for a moment, they both stared at each other with wide eyes and dawning realization.

Then they burst out laughing; Naruto pressing his head back into his seat while Kushina hunched over the steering wheel as their bodies shook with mirth.

"Oh Lord, no wonder!" Kushina gasped, leaning back and quickly trying to reverse. Her face was as red as her hair, small tears of amusement and embarrassment in the corner of her eyes. Naruto sunk down in his seat, partially covering his own face while he hiccupped with laughter. The passersby would occasionally peer into the window, smiling knowingly and a few of them pointed towards the road.

Kushina kept her head down mostly, still choking on laughter while Naruto practically wet himself in the seat beside her; his laughter was so strong he was trembling and gasping for breath.

Finally, they saw the road again and Kushina stepped on the gas, high-tailing it away from there. When they were clear of the area, she calmed down enough to pull up to the side of the road and pull out her phone.

"I'll just call the realtor and ask her where to go from here," she said, snorting a bit at the end and giggling.

Naruto wiped away tears, the situation still so fresh to him. He couldn't stop laughing.

"Well, that's an interesting experience to tell my friends back home!" He wheezed happily.

**END.**

* * *

**Hope you found it amusing. XD I sure did at the time.**

**Reviews would be awesome! :D**


	9. Guitar Zero

**Characters: Kiba and Hana Inuzuka**

**Verse: AU **

**Rating: K**

**Drabble #9: Guitar Zero**

**Note: Once again, based on real events. Kiba = me. Hana = my older sister.  
**

* * *

Kiba sighed in boredom as he closed yet another browser window that held no interest for him. He shook his hand out, wondering how he could pass the time when his bedroom door opened and his older sister poked her head in.

"Kiba! I need to practice my song! Come play for me!" she said with a smile. Normally Kiba would have called her demanding for just ordering him to play for her, but he had nothing else to do at the moment and playing guitar sounded like fun. So he got up and followed Hana to her room, slumping down on her bed and grabbing her shiny acoustic guitar.

"Okay, now I've changed the rhythm a bit and added an extra bar in the chorus," Hana began, loading up her lyrics on screen as well as the chords he needed to play. Kiba nodded as he strummed a few notes, getting into the most comfortable position.

"What was the rhythm?" he asked and waited for Hana to tell him so he could start. "Should we do a warm up?" he asked again, tilting his head. Hana nodded after a minute.

"Which song should we do?" she asked, clicking on the internet browser to get lyrics. "Should we just do 'Apologize'?"

Kiba shrugged. "Yeah sure," he agreed, setting his fingers to play and E chord. He started with a small intro that was entirely made up, before actually starting the song. Hana began to sing, her voice softer at first while she made sure she was on tune before she started to sing louder.

Halfway through, her voice cracked and she stopped, grabbing her throat and grinning sheepishly at Kiba while he stopped playing and laughed at her.

"Okay, fail," he smirked. "Clear your throat you moron," he added and chuckled when she gave him a withering look. He started to strum randomly, coming up with various rhythms and playing a few songs he knew. He looked over at Hana, hearing her try to sing different octaves and grinned.

Setting his hands, he began to play a G, then a D followed by an E minor and finally a C. Repeating these chords, he started to sing loudly.

"_Taaaaaake ooooon meeee_!" he sang, grinning when Hana laughed and started to join in.

"_Taaaaaake meeeee ooooon!_" she sang and Kiba chorused her with a deep "_Take on me!_"

"_I'll beeeee goooone!_" they sang together before breaking into the highest pitch. "_In a day or twooooooooooo!_"

Kiba practically howled the last word like a dog and Hana burst into a fit of laughter, slapping her hand on her leg a few times.

Kiba finished his howl and strummed faster before swinging his arm in a dramatic ending to the song. When he looked up, he laughed aloud at the look Hana was giving him.

"Ah, I'm so awesome," he sighed sarcastically and Hana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you freak. Now come, I need words for the bridge. What should I say? I want it to be a bit uplifting, since the rest of the song is a bit sad," she said thoughtfully, cupping her chin.

Kiba hummed in thought, strumming the chords for the bridge as he wondered what she could say.

"Through the darkness," he sang, trying not to go flat as he put a melody to the chords, "There will be a light," he continued, his face scrunching up as he tried to think of more words before the bridge ended, "And we shall be victorious," he forced before yelling out the last bit with a grin, "BECAUSE THE _LORD_ HAS COMMANDED IT! _HALLELUJAH_!" he finished by strumming wildly and jumping to his knees. He finished his epic playing, once more swinging his arm and panting with the exertion before holding his hand up, pointing the plectrum to the sky.

"Hallelujah!" he whispered dramatically, his head lowered and his eyes squeezed shut.

Silence rang out in the room for ten seconds before Hana spoke. "You are such a freak!" she strained, her voice higher pitched with her efforts to hold back her laughter. Kiba broke into a fit of loud and long laughs, falling backwards on the bed and kicking his legs out a few times.

"I'm the guitar hero baby!" Kiba grinned cheekily, sitting upright again and clutching Hana's guitar closer. "I'm a musical genius!"

Hana rolled her eyes. "Sure you are," he drawled. "Now can you be serious for a moment please?" she continued with a hand waving in his direction. Kiba wiped a fake tear from his eye and nodded, shaking out his hands and getting ready to stop joking around and actually play her song properly.

They managed to work out a bridge after some time and Kiba managed to play the whole song without messing up and making a joke.

"Well, it's sounding great!" he said, rolling his shoulder after they were finished. Hana smiled weakly.

"Maybe. It still needs a lot of work," she mumbled but Kiba only waved his hand.

"Nonsense! It's fine; you're just a bloody perfectionist!" he snorted dismissively, strumming a few random chords.

Hana shook her head as Kiba started playing a tune that sounded like it belonged in a Zoro movie.

"I'm such a pro at this!" he called cheerfully only to yelp when the plectrum went flying from his fingers and across the room after his strumming failed. Hana laughed aloud.

"Yeah, you're a real guitar zero, Kiba."

"Hey!"

* * *

**Yep... XD I failed. I'm not actually a pro at guitar, but I can at least play it decently. My sister is also learning, she's just a few steps behind me but she's catching up. Now I'm just trying to get used to doing harmonics and pinch harmonics and get my fingering right and do epic riffs and yadda yadda yadda, all that guitar stuff. :3**

**Reviews would be appreciated! ^_^  
**


	10. Shopping

**Characters: Kisame, Deidara and Itachi Uchiha.**

**Verse: AU -sighs-**

**Rating: K+ (there's...one curse word)**

**Drabble #10: Shopping**

**Note: Meh. :/  
**

* * *

The grinding of the plastic wheels on the tile casing of the floor was loud, and the rattle of the metal cart was loud. The sounds bounced around, being absorbed into the shelving on both sides but still the racket travelled around and plenty of dirty looks were sent their way from other customers who were browsing the aisles.

Deidara whooped loudly, shoving both his fists into the air. He was sitting in the shopping cart, his legs folded in a compact Indian style and his hair was pinned back in a usual clip, some hair fluttering over his eyes. His black, sleeveless vest had a large mouth with a tongue sticking out emblem sewn onto it and his jeans were torn at the knees.

"Faster!" he demanded and there was a laugh from behind him before his companion picked up the pace, barrelling them both down the aisle.

Kisame grinned, his pointy teeth revealed to the world as he hopped onto the back of the shopping cart, going along for the ride as the two of them zoomed down the frozen food section. His t-shirt had a large blue shark on it, and his dyed blue hair was spiked up in a Mohawk style, despite him having a full head of hair.

"Watch out for the counter! THE COUNTER, UN!" Deidara yelled, pointing frantically at the oncoming danger. Kisame cursed and jumped down, almost tripping when his feet hit the floor and the ongoing trolley almost yanked him right off his feet. He quickly started to tug back on it, and the man behind the counter cried out in panic when it looked like they wouldn't be able to stop it in time.

Deidara yelped and moved forwards, shoving both his arms out in front of the trolley. There was a clang and Deidara spat out an impressive rainbow of curses as his arms acted as a cushioning to stop the trolley from smacking into the glass covering of the meat counter.

"Whoops!" Kisame grinned, pulling the trolley back and watching as Deidara nursed his arms. "My bad!"

"Don't 'My Bad' me, un! You suck at steering!" Deidara snapped, his arms now decorated with red indentations from where the trolley had squished him. "Look at my arms, un!"

"They look like candy canes!" Kisame said honestly, peering over his friends shoulder.

Deidara growled, reaching over to the selection of packaged meats. He grabbed a large steak and whacked Kisame over the head with it before huffing and dropping it into the cart, on his lap.

Kisame rubbed his head, chortling at the blond's antics. With a wave at the terrified meat-worker he wheeled the trolley back and took off to the right, heading towards the sauce section.

The counter-man watched them make a sharp turn into the aisle, the trolley tipping to the side slightly before clanging down. Ominous screeches of a woman filled the air briefly and the man gulped, glad he wasn't able to witness the horrors undoubtedly occurring in that aisle.

Someone suddenly slammed their hands onto his counter, making him jump a foot in the air. He turned to see a flustered looking raven with his hair coming out of a loose tie. There were deep stress lines on his face and his eyes had the look of a mother who'd lost her child in a supermarket.

"Have you seen two psychotic guys in a grocery cart? One is blond, the other has blue hair, and they're terrifying young children?" he asked hurriedly, his voice breathy and indicating he'd been running for quite a while.

The man nodded frantically, pointing towards the sauce section. "T-They went that way!"

The raven growled and sprinted towards the aisle he indicated, and the counter-man watched curiously as he stopped, pointing somewhere down the aisle.

"Aha! I found you, you dickheads!"

"Oh shit! Itachi! FULL SPEED AHEAD, UN!" another voice yelled and there was a fearful cry from a second voice. The raven vanished into the aisle at full speed.

"STOP!"

"RUN AWAY, UN!"

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!"

There were more screams from women, a screeching of plastic against tile and then a very loud crash accompanied by more screams and what sounded like a child crying. The counter-man swallowed thickly when he saw several tins of tomato puree roll out of the aisle ominously and he decided he didn't want to go and see what damage had been done.

* * *

**...**

**Like I said... Meh. :/**

**Reviews?  
**


	11. NurseZilla

**Characters: Neji, Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga.**

**Verse: AU...fml**

**Rating: K**

**Drabble #11: Nurse-Zilla**

**Note: I actually wrote this a while ago. And it's all true. Hinata plays my older sister, I play Hanabi, and Neji plays as our mother. XD Yes, I kid you not.  
**

* * *

Hinata coughed loudly into her hands, her entire body heaving with the force. Her face was flushed and her breathing was heavy and shallow, rattling in her chest with every inhale. When the body-shaking coughs died down, she moaned and lay back down, her hair fanning out around her face as she rested her head on the pillow.

A rather pathetic sniff, followed by an equally small and whimpering cough, sounded beside her and she turned hazy eyes to look at Hanabi lying beside her in a similar state of ill.

Hanabi's face was a little less flushed, but Hinata could feel the heat radiating off of her in waves. While she had a sore chest and a very bad cough, Hanabi had more of a flu. The younger girl was feverish, sweaty, and couldn't get comfortable without feeling pain from movement.

Both the sisters had been struck down with an illness that had been going around the neighbourhood, and they were sharing a room. While that may not have been too wise, since now they were just sharing germs all day and night by breathing the same air, Hinata had been plagued by horrible nightmares for the last few days, even before she fell sick, and Hanabi had been sleeping in her room every night to help keep them away. It was always comforting to know someone was with you, and that's why Hinata had been glad that her little sister was kind enough to share a bed to help her get some real sleep.

Unfortunately, when Hinata had come home with a slight cough, the morning after, both the girls woke up in much worse states and were now stuck in bed, sick as filth.

"Hinata," Hanabi groaned and the older girl turned her head slightly to look. "I've got a h-headache," the smaller girl whispered. Hinata opened her mouth to tell her to take some painkillers that were resting on the drawer nearby, but instead of words she ended up coughing again. She turned away quickly, not wanting to cough all over Hanabi.

Hanabi listened to Hinata's coughing and grimaced. It sounded very painful. Her head throbbed again and she whined softly, reaching up a hand to press against her forehead only to wince as her joints ached.

Being sick sucked.

Just then, the sounds of footsteps were heard. The two girls looked towards the bedroom door as it opened. Light from the hallway and adjacent bathroom flooded their vision, making Hanabi groan and Hinata turned her head. A tall figure strode into the room and pushed the door partially closed.

With the blinding light gone, they turned back only to see Neji standing there with a surgeons mask over his face and two mugs in his hands. Tucked under his arm was a small box that looked like it held tablets.

"Neji?" Hinata asked, coughing again after she finished and clearing her throat with a wince. "What—"

"Don't talk!" Neji ordered, moving over to the double bed. He held out one of the mugs for Hinata. "Drink this."

"What is it?" she asked, tentatively pulling the mug towards her and sniffing at the light yellow liquid. It smelled a bit like lemon.

"It's Med-Lemon, it'll help you," Neji said as he handed the next mug to Hanabi. "Both of you must drink it. Also, take these," he said, brandishing the pill box to show antibiotics.

"But we haven't eaten—" Hanabi began only for Neji to push her mug to her mouth, forcing some of the scalding liquid onto her tongue. She squeaked, jerking her head back. "That's hot!"

"Of course it's hot! You need to drink it while it's hot for it to work!" he said as if it were obvious, urging Hinata to take a sip. She brought the mug to her lips, wincing when the burning liquid hit her flesh. It wasn't just hot...it was scalding, boiling, untouchably hot. How did Neji expect them to drink this?

"Now take these as well!" Neji said once they'd both taken teeny sips. He handed each of them two pills and brandished two bottles of water from somewhere.

"But we haven't eaten!" Hanabi protested again.

"I'm making soup now, just take these in the meantime!" Neji ordered sternly.

Hinata was tired and she wanted to sleep. She didn't think she could eat anything right now. "Neji, thanks, but I'm just going to sleep—" her sentence was cut off when Neji snatched the pills from her hand and forced them into her mouth. She struggled as he uncapped the water bottle and poured the cool liquid in, forcing her to swallow lest it dribble down her chin and soak her chest and shirt. She swallowed the pills and immediately started to cough when Neji pulled away.

Hanabi had watched the spectacle with wide, fearful eyes, her palm held up with the pills and the water resting limply in her hand. When Neji turned to her with a gleam in his eye, she shoved the little white capsules into her mouth and chugged the water down like there was no tomorrow, all the while keeping her eyes on him to watch for any sneak attacks.

"Good!" Neji beamed, pleased with their actions. "Now, you just rest up and I'll bring you your soup when it's finished. Also, drink that Med-Lemon," he ordered the last bit with that same, maniacal gleam in his eye. "It better be finished when I come up here with the food."

Hanabi immediately grabbed her mug, taking another sip. It had cooled down slightly, and she could now clearly taste the medicinal lemon flavour, and it was—

"Oh, that's gross!" she said, sticking her tongue out. A looming presence before her made her look up and shrivel with fear as Neji came closer. "But bearable! It's bearable!" she shrieked hoarsely, taking another gulp as if to prove it. Neji backed away with a hidden smile and Hanabi placed her mug down again, laying down and sighing with relief. Hinata had already curled back under the covers, exhaustion making her hurtle towards sleep.

Suddenly the blanket was yanked off and she shivered while Hanabi whimpered.

The next thing Hinata knew, she was lying on her back while Neji tucked her in tightly, sliding the blanket under her body to keep it from straying away. A nervous giggle made her turn her head and see Hanabi was already wrapped up tight, unable to move a muscle.

"There we go, now you can sleep peacefully! But first drink your Med-Lemon! Make sure you drink it!" Neji warned before turning and stepping out the door. Both girls relaxed at his departure only to tens up again when he walked back in with a spray can. He narrowed his eyes briefly before starting to spray the air. Their noses were blocked, and so neither girl could smell what the spray was. But their eyes spotted the word 'Disinfectant' splashed across the label and they shared a bewildered look.

"Good! Drink the Med-Lemon! Sleep well!" Neji cooed, waving to them before stepping out again and closing the door. They heard his heavy steps leaving down the stairs and the two girls turned to face each other.

"...Beware the wrath of Nurse-Zilla," Hanabi whispered fearfully and Hinata nodded in agreement. In unison, the two girls reached up and grabbed their mugs of Med-Lemon, taking big gulps and grimacing at the sickening taste.

Yes...Being sick sucked.

**End.**

* * *

**Yes...yes it does. Especially when my mom is around to 'care' for me. O_e yeesh...**

**XD Reviews would be appreciated!  
**


End file.
